The present invention relates to powered vehicles and particularly to an internal combustion engine powered industrial vehicle having a unique layout and engine mounting arrangement which facilitates access to the engine and its accessories.
As is well recognized, industrial-type vehicles, or vehicles used in an industrial environment, are subject to very hard continuous and often abusive use and are consequently more in need of maintenance than many other types of equipment.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a vehicle layout and engine mounting arrangement which permits the engine and most of its accessories to be pivoted out of the engine compartment to a position in which there is ready access to virtually all parts of the engine and its accessories, thereby facilitating inspection, cleaning, maintenance, replacement and the like of the engine and/or accessories. This is believed to be particularly advantageous with respect to internal combustion engines (gasoline, gas or diesel), but is also of significant benefit to vehicles having relatively complex hydraulic systems regardless of whether powered by an internal combustion engine or only an electric motor.
Related objects of the invention reside in the provision of such a vehicle which is easy to operate to accomplish the desired access, which has durable and accurate means for mechanically locking the engine in place for normal operation, which has provision for easy adjustment of engine position and which provides all the necessary safety lockouts to prevent the engine from being actuated to its full-access position while being operated or operable.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.